Meet Lauren 2
by montypython203
Summary: Sequel to "Meet Lauren". Lauren's back! The Doctor finds out how much more merchandise there is with his face on it, and Martha finds herself facing a devoted Doctor/Rose shipper.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Meet Lauren 2_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Sequel to **Meet Lauren**. Lauren's back! The Doctor finds out just how much more merchandise there is with his face on it, and Martha finds herself facing a devoted Doctor/Rose shipper. Also includes Andrew Hansen.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

_Author's Note: I was originally planning on writing this one year after the original to tie in with my nomination of "Biggest TV Fan" for TV Week, but I wasn't chosen as a finalist. Now I'm ready to boast about how much my obsession has grown since last time._

**Meet Lauren 2**

"So where do you fancy going today?" the Doctor asked Martha.

_More like _who_ do I fancy, _thought Martha, sighing.

"Don't mind," she said. "Anywhere's great, as long as I'm with you." The Doctor bit his lip and forced a smile towards Martha, who was madly batting her eyelashes. He cleared his throat.

"Right then," he said. "Off we goooooooooo!" He fell to the side as the TARDIS shook violently.

"What's happening?!" cried Martha. The Doctor struggled over to the control panel.

"Some unknown force is making its way into the TARDIS," he said. "It's overpowering the security system!"

"What is it?" asked Martha.

"A teleport," said the Doctor. "Quick, take my hand. We can't get separated." Martha reached out for the Doctor's hand, making contact just as they teleported out of the TARDIS. They landed with a thump in total darkness.

"Where are we?" hissed Martha. The Doctor turned on the sonic screwdriver, and gasped.

* * *

"Okay Lauren, we're off," said Lauren's dad.

"Oh, do you have to go?" asked Lauren.

"Afraid so," said Lauren's dad. Lauren nodded in understanding.

"Okay, bye Dad, bye James," Lauren said to her family. They waved, then made their way to the car. Lauren watched from her bedroom as the car backed out of the driveway, then left. Then a smile crept onto her face as another car pulled into the driveway. The door opened … to reveal Andrew Hansen. Lauren smiled with glee and ran out to greet her boyfriend, who gave her a kiss.

"Hey," Andrew said. "How long have we got?"

"A couple of hours," replied Lauren.

"We'd better not waste any time then," said Andrew, who picked Lauren up and carried her into the house, planting kisses on her all the way. He took her into the bedroom and they fell onto the bed together, delighting in each other's company. Suddenly they heard a crash coming from the wardrobe. Instantly they sat up.

"What do you think that was?" asked Andrew.

"No idea," said Lauren. "Unless … no, it couldn't be…" She edged closer to the wardrobe, her ears picking up on muffled sounds, until she heard one comment quite clearly.

"This dress wasn't here last time." Lauren put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no," she said. "No, not now, not today…"

"Lauren, please tell me what's going on!" exclaimed Andrew. Lauren turned to him.

"See for yourself," she said. She took a deep breath, stepped forward and opened up the wardrobe.

**To be continued...**

_If you'll remember from last time, Andrew Hansen magically appeared in my room and declared love to me. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter. By the way, for those of you who have been wondering where the hell I've been, I've had exams. They finish next week._

**Chapter 2**

"Thought so," said the Doctor as he stepped out of the wardrobe. "Hello again Lauren."

"Hello Doctor," said Lauren, sighing. It wasn't that she didn't love seeing the star of her favourite TV show. But now wasn't really the time. She looked to the ceiling with her arms outstretched.

"Come on!" she exclaimed. "What's that about? Don't you want me to be happy? I finally get a moment alone with Andrew…" Lauren turned towards her boyfriend, who was just standing there, gawping.

"Oh, right," she said. "Um, Andrew … did I mention that my wardrobe acts as a pathway between the Doctor's world and ours?"

"The Doctor," breathed Andrew. "_The _Doctor! And Martha! _The _Martha!"

"Yes," murmured Lauren, not that enthusiastic about the arrival of the latter. Not that she wasn't a great companion, but her constant yearning for the Doctor's affection really put Lauren off. Martha turned to the Doctor, her hands on her hips.

"Doctor, will you please tell me what's going on?" she asked. "Where are we? And who's _she_? And who's _he_?" The Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"Weeeeeeeell…" he began. "The thing is Martha, and, you're gonna find this quite amusing, but, it turns out that your entire life, well, mainly your life with me, is part of a TV show. Lauren here, the obsessed fan that she is, managed to create a portal between her world and ours by painting her wardrobe like the TARDIS."

"What?" said Martha, turning around. And indeed, Lauren's wardrobe was painted like the exterior of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned around too.

"Ah, I see you've gotten new door handles," he commented. But Martha was still confused.

"And who's this guy?" she questioned.

"A-A-Andrew Hansen," spluttered Andrew, approaching the Doctor. "And may I just say that it is such a thrill to be meeting you. I've been a huge fan of yours for so long now. I've seen the stories, collected the merchandise, gone to the conventions…"

"Sounds like Lauren's got some competition," remarked the Doctor, shaking Andrew's hand.

"That's partly what attracted us to one another," said Lauren. The Doctor and Martha looked confused for a minute, but then realised what Lauren was saying.

"Ah," said the Doctor. "Right. Good for you." Martha looked at Lauren disapprovingly.

"He's a bit old for you, isn't he?" she said.

"Well you'd know all about that," murmured Lauren just loud enough for Martha to hear. Martha's eyes widened.

"So, I see you haven't changed much Lauren," said the Doctor. "Same old room."

"Ah, but I have gotten so much more merchandise since your last visit," said Lauren excitedly, showing the Doctor over to the bookshelf. "Look at this! Now I've got 64 Doctor Who novels and 6 Doctor Who information books."

"Doctor Who?" questioned Martha.

"The name of my show," explained the Doctor. Lauren then took a small item down from the top shelf, and the Doctor realised that it was a sonic screwdriver.

"Don't get excited, it can't do anything," Lauren said. "It just turns on and makes a buzzing sound."

"And it's a UV pen!" added Andrew. Lauren bounced over to the other corner of the room.

"And over here," she said, "is my cardboard model of the TARDIS. I got it last Christmas. It took ages to build, but it was so worth it." The Doctor put his glasses on.

"That is brilliant," he said. "It looks just like the console room! And there's even a little cardboard Doctor!"

"And Martha!" added Martha.

"Yes – pity they made it after Rose left," said Lauren somewhat spitefully. Martha gave a slight gasp at the mention of Rose.

"You knew about Rose?" she asked.

"Well duh!" exclaimed Lauren. "I know all of the Doctor's companions! And I've been watching the classics lately. Doctor – I just saw your adventure when you were in your Third Form and you met your First and Second. Fantastic story." Martha gave the Doctor a questioning look.

"How many companions have there been exactly?" she asked. "And what's this about changing forms?"

"Long story," said the Doctor quickly.

"Yes – dating back to November 23rd 1963," added Andrew. "That was when the show began. And did I mention what a great show it is?"

"Yes, thanks again," said the Doctor. "Say, do you have the time?" Lauren grinned as she looked at her watch.

"It's 1:00, according to the Dalek clock," she said. She then flashed her watch at the Doctor and Martha. It contained a little picture of a Dalek and a Doctor Who logo. The Doctor remembered that Lauren had mentioned the watch during his last visit, but he was somewhat disappointed.

"Aren't _I_ on any merchandise?" he asked. Lauren shrugged.

"None that I've got," she said. "Doctor Who and the Daleks are synonymous." She went to her chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjamas, which had a Dalek and the word "Exterminate!" on it. She then opened her wardrobe and pulled out a T-Shirt – this one with 3 Daleks and a Doctor Who logo on it. Martha personally didn't like the look of the T-Shirt one bit.

"Those colours don't go well," she said. "And the thought of walking down the street wearing 3 giant pepper-pots doesn't really do it for me."

"I think it looks sexy," said Andrew with a sly grin. Lauren blushed. Meanwhile, the Doctor realised that by the looks of things, he and Martha were trapped.

"Wait – how are we going to get out of here?" he said. "Where's the TARDIS?" Suddenly there was a loud booming voice, which shook all parties except Lauren.

"_You will leave when the time is right,"_ said the voice. _"There is still much to be done."_

"What does that mean?" shouted the Doctor into space. "When will the time be right?"

"Don't worry about that," said Lauren quickly. "So Doctor, I guess you'll be wanting to see the rest of my merchandise now."

"If you wouldn't mind," said the Doctor. "How long has it been since last time?"

"About one and a half years," answered Lauren. "You won't believe how much more I've collected since then."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Doctor. "Let's get started then!"

"Er, before we do," said Lauren. "I'd like to have a word with Martha … in private."

"Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of them," said Martha, indicating towards the Doctor and Andrew. Andrew, having an inkling of what Lauren wanted to say, decided it would be best if it was said out of range of the Doctor.

"I think you two should go along," he said. "Just give me a few minutes alone with the Doctor. I've got so much I want to ask him."

"Yes, go with Lauren Martha," agreed the Doctor. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said.

* * *

_If _you_ were alone with Martha, what would you do?_


	3. Chapter 3

_For the record, this story is going to be a lot longer than its predecessor._

**Chapter 3**

Lauren took Martha down the hall and into the family room, where she instructed her to sit down. Martha decided this would be a good opportunity to ask about Rose.

"So … you knew Rose," she said.

"Yep," confirmed Lauren. "She was great."

"And … what was her relationship with the Doctor like?" asked a nervous Martha. "Were they … close?" Lauren smirked.

"Do you want to see?" she asked Martha. "Coz I've got a DVD of them together that I could show you." Martha found the idea very tempting. Maybe now, she could see whether everything she'd been imagining had just been all in her head. Then again, if it wasn't, then this would confirm her worst fears – something that she wasn't sure she was ready for.

"Go for it," said Martha finally. Lauren had a grin on her face as she made her way towards the DVD cabinet and picked out a DVD. She kept her back towards Martha the whole time so that she couldn't see it.

"Close your eyes," instructed Lauren. Martha sighed and did as she was told, though the suspense just about killing her. Meanwhile Lauren was finding the place in the DVD that she wanted.

"Okay," she said. "Open!"

Martha's jaw dropped. There was the Doctor, no doubt about that. And there was this other woman. And she and the Doctor were _having sex! _Very hot, very raunchy sex! Martha went to speak, but no words came out. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to say. Her whole world had come crashing down. Beside her, Lauren was beginning to snort out her suppressed laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Martha quietly. Lauren couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" she exclaimed, pausing the DVD. "It was just too good to resist!"

"Yeah, and it's scarred me for life, thanks," muttered Martha.

"No no, you don't understand," said Lauren. "The thing is, that wasn't the Doctor."

"Er, yes it was," said a very confused Martha.

"No it wasn't," persisted Lauren. "That was David Tennant, the actor who _plays _the Doctor. In this DVD, he was Casanova! Oh, you should have seen the look on your face!" Martha didn't seem to enjoy the joke as much as Lauren, however she was very relieved at the final result.

"So that wasn't Rose?" she questioned.

"Nup," said Lauren. "And Doctor Who is a family-oriented show, they wouldn't show stuff like that." Suddenly Lauren went quite serious. "But although it isn't on TV, doesn't mean it didn't happen." A look of horror fell over Martha's face.

"You mean they…?" she began.

"Well, it is my personal belief that they had a one-nighter _at least_," said Lauren. "A few others share my view, but others don't. The thing is, whatever the Doctor and Rose had, it was _mutual_. There have been companions before who obviously felt great affection for the Doctor, but it's never been returned, at least not to the extent that was hoped for. That is, until Rose Tyler came along. And quite frankly, I don't appreciate someone like yourself practically throwing yourself at the Doctor the way you do. Or worse, telling everyone you meet how much you want to be with him. It's not gonna happen!" Martha's bottom lip started quivering.

"You can't be sure of that," she said. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"The Doctor isn't just any ordinary bloke," she said. "He's a very old, very complex alien being. You're allowed to love him, I'll give you that, but you shouldn't be expecting that much back, or showing it that much." Martha just sat there in silence. She couldn't shake that horrible feeling off her, that she and the Doctor were _never _going to happen. Even worse, it had just been spelt out to her by a mere girl.

"What do you know?" she said. "Who are you to tell me about the Doctor? You don't know him."

"I know more about him than you," said Lauren. "I've been devotedly following his life for almost 3 years now. Furthermore, I've seen the behind-the-scenes feature in the box set of Series Three, where Russell T Davies, the executive producer, says that the Doctor and Rose found each other the most fantastic people in the universe (**A/N Yep, he did!)**. Plus in _Doctor Who: Creatures and Demons_, the author mentions the Doctor's 'growing friendship and respect' for you. Nothing more." Martha crossed her arms.

"Fan _bloody _tastic," she said.

"You should consider yourself lucky," said Lauren. "Had this occurred a few months ago, or after I'd watched _Human Nature_ and _Family of Blood_, I'd be a lot less mature in these comments. For example, when I found out about you being the new companion, I had to expel my anger through writing. I wrote something in my diary about you. Wanna see it?"

"Do you think I do?" asked Martha sarcastically.

"Probably not," admitted Lauren. "But it's pretty funny reading it now, and seeing how much of it came back to bite me on the arse." Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Go on," she said. Lauren went to her schoolbag and took out an old diary.

"This is my school diary from 2 years ago," she said, flicking through it. "Beware – these are the ramblings of a distressed teenage girl." Martha nodded and opened up the diary. There was what was supposed to be a picture of her. She only really recognised it because of the dark skin and high hair. Beside it, in messy pencil, was a message:

_Hello, I'm stupid Martha Jones. I feel nothing towards the Doctor and I never will. He only holds my hand when we're running away from monsters. I have a stupid hairstyle, a stupid leather jacket and a stupid name. I try to look tough but I'm just an idiot. At least Rose was open. The Doctor and I will never kiss and I will never declare love to him. Rose is much braver and smarter and more beautiful than me. I have no life and no family. And I can assure you that I will appear in each episode for more than 5 minutes, then again maybe that's not such a good thing._

"For the record, now that I've seen you in action, I don't think you're stupid, although the name never really did it for me," said Lauren. "But I can't believe how much of that actually came true!"

"What's that about appearing for more than 5 minutes?" questioned Martha.

"Oh, that was me having a go at this really crap episode from last season where the Doctor and Rose were hardly in it," said Lauren. "They did something similar for you, but at least it had a good story." Martha nodded, then turned back to the message in the diary.

"And when you wrote this, you really had no clue that I would feel anything towards the Doctor?" she said.

"None whatsoever," confirmed Lauren. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Just a bit," admitted Martha. "So now if I see the rest of your merchandise, it's gonna be all about Rose huh?"

"A lot of it, yeah," replied Lauren. "She was the first companion I ever knew. She helped me to become what I am today. And I just love the relationship between her and the Doctor. I suppose you could use this opportunity to learn more about her?" Martha closed her eyes. This was _not _what she had been expecting when she woke up today.

"Might as well," she said. "Okay, let's get back to the boys."

* * *

_So this chapter was originally gonna be full of Martha bashing, but I'm just too nice. I always had that Casanova trick in mind, though. And yes, I did write that message in my school diary.  
_

_In about five and a half hours (always wait five and a half hours!), I will be seeing Andrew Hansen again ... this time in the Chaser's live stage show!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter's short, because I really need to get back to studying for exams._

* * *

As Martha trudged back to the bedroom, she swore she heard singing.

"What's that?" she asked. Lauren grinned as she got closer.

"See for yourself," she said, opening the door. The Doctor was sitting on Lauren's bed, and Andrew was singing.

"_I can hardly step outside  
It's all that I can do to hide  
The fact that I'm a fan of Doctor Who  
I even earned a special mention  
When I dressed up at the fan convention  
As a Cyberman from season 22_

_Woooooooo! Woooooooooo!  
Wooooo … wooooo I'm a fan of Doctor Who_

_My friends say that I'm retarded  
Just cause I've built a model TARDIS  
And pretend I'm chasing Daleks through space and time  
EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE_  
_I don't know why the people laugh  
When I show them the autograph  
I got from the actor who did the voice of K-9  
It's hard to get a screw  
When you're a fan of Doctor Who_

_Woooooooo! Woooooooooo!  
Wooooo … wooooo I'm a fan of Doctor Who_

_His female companions, I love them all  
They're stuck all over my bedroom wall  
My favourite ones are Ace and Sarah Jane  
And when I go to shop at the ABC  
I don't just stop at the DVDs  
I also buy books from the Doctor Who novel range  
All the girls say 'Ooo'  
He's a fan of Doctor Who_

_Woooooooo! Woooooooooo!  
Wooooo … wooooo I'm a fan of Doctor Who_

_I'm always sure to ask the question  
Out of all the doctors who's the best one  
When ever I meet up with a fellow fan  
Was it William Hartnell, Peter Cushing, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, Richard E. Grant who only played the role in the 40th anniversary BBC interactive web cast adventure or Paul McGann…_

_Well I couldn't fit it in the song but my favourite script editor is Robert Holmes… _

_You don't score much 'WOO'  
When you're a fan of Doctor Who_

_Woooooooo! Woooooooooo!"_

The Doctor clapped.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "I didn't understand some of it, but other than that it was really great." Andrew couldn't stop grinning.

"The thing is," continued the Doctor, "the overall impression I got was that if you like Doctor Who, you're a nerd."

"That's the stereotype, yeah," said Andrew. "It's sci-fi, what do you expect? But it's becoming more accepted nowadays."

"Yeah – you wouldn't believe the number of teenage girls who are obsessed with it," said Lauren. "Mind you, that might be linked to something else…"

"Don't you go getting any ideas now," said Andrew. "You're mine."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," said Lauren, smiling. "Hey Doctor, I've made a few fanvids since your last visit. Wanna see 'em? They're so much better than that first one I showed you."

"Oh, sure," replied the Doctor, turning to Martha. "You're going to love this Martha. She takes scenes from the show and adds popular songs to them!"

"Am I in any?" asked Martha.

"Yes actually … for about 5 seconds," said Lauren, before running out of the room. The others followed her.

* * *

_To see the clip that goes with the song, type "Chaser Doctor Who Song" into YouTube. I cut just a bit out for the fic because it was kinda hard to write down. _

_By the way, Chaser Live was great!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter talks A LOT about my fanvids. If you want to see them so you can understand the chapter a bit more, visit my profile page. The web page of each vid is listed. Warning - those of you who want good quality will be disappointed.  
_

**Chapter 5**

After climbing the stairs up to the computer room, Lauren sat down in the computer chair and opened up the relevant folder. When the others finally came up behind her she made sure to have her TARDIS USB hub in view.

"Look at that!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Check this out," said Lauren. She took her MP3 player and plugged it into the hub. Instantly it started making the TARDIS's dematerialisation sound.

"Neat," said Martha. "Okay, where are these videos?"

"Before I show them," said Lauren, "I want to make sure that you're aware that Rose is in these videos. Are you going to be okay seeing her again Doctor?"

"I'm happy to relive some moments," said the Doctor.

"And are you okay with Martha seeing Rose?" asked Lauren. The Doctor turned to Martha.

"I'm happy if you are," he said. "If it'll make you uncomfortable…"

"No, it's fine," said Martha. "Nothing could be worse than what Lauren showed me before." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but before he could respond Lauren had opened up the first vid.

"Okay, this one's to _Breakaway _by Kelly Clarkson," she said. "It was the third vid I did, but I'm showing it first to show a bit about Rose's life and how she needed to, well, break away. This'll be good for you Martha." And so Lauren played the first vid. The quality still wasn't great, but the content was pretty good. It gave Martha an understanding of why Rose had travelled with the Doctor.

"Who's that guy?" she asked during the clip. Lauren paused it.

"This is gonna sound weird," she said, "but that's the Doctor." Martha's eyes widened.

"What!" she exclaimed. The Doctor sighed.

"I'd really rather not explain it all now," he confessed. "But yes, that is me. Whenever you see that man, you are looking at me. That's all you need to know." Martha sighed and turned back to the vid. When it ended Lauren opened up the next one.

"This one's _With You_," she said. "It's my first vid, so it's a little poorly done, but I've gotten a few good comments about it on YouTube." Martha gulped. She knew _With You_ was the name of a love song by Jessica Simpson. As they watched, Martha couldn't help but notice the look Doctor was giving Rose. It was the look that she'd only ever seen when he was talking about Rose. At 1:16 she made Lauren pause it.

"She snogged you!" she exclaimed.

"No she didn't," said the Doctor. "She was possessed at the time."

"Oh," said Martha, relieved.

"But it still looks good when you put it in the vid," said Lauren, who proceeded to play the vid. As Martha watched, she noticed the number of times the Doctor and Rose held hands and hugged.

"Okay," said Lauren as the vid ended. "This next one's _Almost Here _by Delta Goodrem and Brian McFadden. It's about all the times the Doctor and Rose were separated, leading up to the big one." The Doctor sniffed as the vid started. Just a few seconds in, it had to be paused.

"Are you gonna tell me she was possessed again?" said Martha as she looked at the image of the Doctor and Rose kissing.

"Well, sort of," said the Doctor. "She had the time vortex inside her, it was the only way I could get it out." Lauren smiled.

"And may I just say that it was the most beautiful moment in the history of TV!" she said. "I couldn't believe it actually happened. I was crying so much."

"You cry easily though," commented Andrew. "You cried during _The War Games _(**A/N The Second Doctor's last serial**) when Jamie and Zoë were sent home."

"It was sad!" defended Lauren. "Anyway, let's get back to the vid." And so they watched the Doctor and Rose through all their painful separations. Martha was very confused as to why a wall was keeping the Doctor and Rose apart, and why the image of the Doctor disappeared. She also managed to lip-read a few of the words, and noticed a certain 3 words that Rose said to the Doctor…

"That was lovely Lauren," said the Doctor. "Obviously it brought back some memories, but you did a great job."

"Thanks," said Lauren. "Unfortunately this next one's just basically every clip I could find of you looking sad. It's another one about moving on from Rose – _New Beginning _by Shannon Noll. I only really made the vid because of the song. It's a great song."

"Just play it," said Martha impatiently. And there it was – more sadness about being separated from Rose. It was clear that Lauren had had some trouble finding clips. During the clip Martha gasped. There she was! Unfortunately, the 5 seconds Lauren had mentioned previously had turned out to be more like 2 seconds. And watching 4 minutes of the Doctor looking sad really wasn't doing it for her.

"That was really depressing," she said at the end.

"I agree," said Lauren. "Which is why a month later, I made a happier vid! It's to _You Are My Rock _by Delta Goodrem. It's just lots of sappy Doctor/Rose moments and pictures." Martha groaned. "Oh, and there's a surprise about one and a half minutes in."

So Martha sat through the vid, amazed at how much slowing down the film could emphasise the obvious love between the Doctor and Rose. Having each still image on screen for about 5 seconds didn't help, either. But then suddenly there was a whole bunch of images whizzing through, of people she'd never seen before. The Doctor, however, gaped.

"Rassilion," he breathed. "It's all my past companions!" Martha's jaw dropped. That was a _lot_ of companions.

"Oh wow, I can't believe how perfectly you fit that in with the song!" continued the Doctor.

"What?" said Martha.

"Haven't you been listening to the lyrics Martha?" said the Doctor. "Just then, when all the past companions came up:

_I've seen people come and go  
Young and old, from all walks of life_

I mean, that couldn't be more perfect!"

"That line was the reason I made the vid," admitted Lauren. "Now, shall we continue?"

The next vid was to _Gypsy _by Suzanne Vega.

"You can tell with this one that Lauren's beginning to master the art of vidding," commented Andrew as it begun. And indeed, Lauren had made use of a few different transitions. But the most impressive was clearly the last and final vid, to _I Dreamed A Dream _from Les Miserables.

"We sang the song for school on Presentation Day, and I decided I _had _to make a vid for it," explained Lauren. Martha had to admit it – this vid clearly had the most work put into it. And Martha couldn't help feeling the most sorry for Rose after seeing this vid. It seemed that being separated from the Doctor basically destroyed her life.

"That was just … wow," said the Doctor at the end. "Unbelievable."

"I know, isn't she talented?" said Andrew dreamily. Just then Lauren snapped her fingers.

"I just remembered!" she said. "I've gotta post the dream I had last night!" She opened up the Internet and went to the online Doctor Who forum she regularly visited.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned last time that you'd had a few Doctor Who dreams," recalled the Doctor. "Twelve, I believe." Lauren burst out laughing.

"Twelve?!" she exclaimed. "Is that all?"

"Isn't that a lot?" asked Martha. "Why, how many have you had now?" Lauren tried to keep a straight face.

"One hundred and fifty four," she said. The Doctor and Martha looked shocked.

"And you write them all down?" said the Doctor.

"Absolutely!" said Lauren. "I love remembering them. And I've even written a few fanfics about them."

"So how are the old fanfics going?" asked the Doctor. "Still got 3,000 sitting in Microsoft Word waiting to be read?"

"No, actually," admitted Lauren. "We were running out of space on the computer, so I've been slowly getting through them and deleting them. Now I'm down to 1,690. But that's also counting some of the ideas for fics that I've started, but never really gotten off the ground."

"How many have you written?" asked the Doctor.

"Hmm … I've written over a hundred fics, but since last time I've expanded into other fandoms," said Lauren. "I've got to thank you Doctor – my obsession with Doctor Who means I'm constantly writing. Hopefully this will improve my chances of being a famous author one day. Mind you, in order to do that I'll have to write more than cute stories with you and Rose in them."

"I don't suppose anyone writes stories about me?" asked Martha hopefully.

"Yes there are," said Lauren. "I've written a few, and then there are heaps more. And before you ask – yes, there are quite a few which deal with your _desires_. I don't read them, though."

"Desires?" questioned the Doctor.

"Never mind," said Lauren, switching the screen off. "Come on, everyone downstairs."

* * *

_If you want to read about my dreams, visit my profile for the web page where they're posted._


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, after my shameful effort at self-promotion last chapter, I realized that I'd just about run out of merchandise. Therefore, this will be the second last chapter._

Lauren led the others through to the family room. As they passed the dining table, the Doctor noticed a schoolbook with all his different incarnations on the cover. He was just going to examine it a little closer, when Lauren came over to the table with a large box, which the Doctor noticed was related to Doctor Who.

"What's this?" he asked. Lauren grinned.

"It's your board game!" she exclaimed. "I thought we could all play it!"

"It's a great game," encouraged Andrew. "The aim is to land on various monsters you've encountered and kill them! Well, I say kill them, I mean use your tokens to get rid of the cards you're holding…"

"It's okay," said the Doctor. "I'm sure it'll be fun. We're all good sports here, right?"

* * *

"God damn it!" exclaimed the Doctor as he came last again. Everyone else seemed to find the idea of the Doctor losing at his own board game quite amusing. He, however, did not.

"One more round, please," he begged.

"Get over it Doctor," said Martha. "You're not going to win."

"The cards are rigged!" insisted the Doctor. "I keep getting the ones with the highest energy levels!"

"No you don't," said Lauren. "I got the Emperor Dalek in the last round."

"Yeah, quit being childish Doctor," said Martha.

"Aw, now that's a bit harsh Martha," said Andrew. "As the Fourth Doctor famously said: 'there's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes'."

"Oh yeah, I did say that," said the Doctor, grinning. "Rassilion, that was a few years ago now…" Suddenly, the Doctor was interrupted by the booming voice that was heard before.

"_The time has come," _it said. _"The Doctor and Martha must leave now."_

"How?" the Doctor asked.

"_Go inside the wardrobe," _replied the voice. _"You will be taken back from there."_

"Darn it," said Andrew. "There's still so much more I wanted to know…"

"Don't disobey the voice," said Lauren. "Doctor, Martha, you'd better go." As Lauren led the way back into her bedroom, the Doctor asked Andrew if he had any idea what was going on.

"None whatsoever," said Andrew truthfully. "Lauren's keeping something from me, that's for sure." They walked into the bedroom and Lauren opened the wardrobe doors.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," she said.

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "See ya round Lauren. Thanks for showing me your stuff." Lauren opened up her arms for a hug, and as she wrapped them around the Doctor, she whispered in his ear the words, "Bad Wolf." Before the Doctor could respond, Andrew had turned to him.

"I don't suppose … I could get a photo before you go?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh!" said the Doctor. "I guess so. Lauren, would you get a camera?" Lauren nodded and took out a camera from her drawers. Martha looked on as Lauren looked through the past photos on the camera. Among them was one of who Martha assumed was Lauren wearing long pants, a dark skivvy, a leather jacket and a mask of that other Doctor she'd seen in the fanvids. The flash went off, and the photo was taken.

"Thanks so much Doctor," said Andrew, giving the Doctor a vigorous handshake. "I'll never forget this day."

"It's great to have met you," replied the Doctor. "Martha and I have had a ball."

"Yes. A ball," said Martha almost robotically. "It's certainly been ... interesting. And it's taught me a few things about where I stand. Thanks, I guess."

"Don't worry about it," said Lauren. "You're still a great companion. Meeting you today has helped me realise that. See ya." Martha nodded, and stepped into the wardrobe, waiting for the Doctor. As the Doctor finally stepped in, he noticed a bag sitting on the upper level. It had 2 badges on it – both of which had Doctor Who logos on them. He smiled.

"Oh Doctor," said Lauren. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Go ahead," said the Doctor.

"You know how last time we were talking about how your life is controlled? Like whether it's just up to the BBC, or whether you're controlling them, or whatever?"

"Yeah," said the Doctor, unsure of where this was going.

"Well I was wondering if the same thing applied to the Doctor Who novels," said Lauren. "Whether they are actually part of your life. See, I have this theory that any novel that was officially published as part of the New Series Adventures actually happened for you. So … does Ancient Rome mean anything to you?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Rose and I…"

"Yes!" exclaimed Lauren, punching the air. "I knew it!" Just then, there was a gust of wind. The doors slammed shut. When Lauren opened the wardrobe up again, the Doctor and Martha had vanished.

* * *

_I'll explain the Ancient Rome thing next chapter, for those of you who haven't guessed what it's about. Plus, the revelation about the mysterious voice!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had my last exam, and then I became obsessed with my family's new laptop (which I'm finally using to write fan fiction). Like the last chapter of __**Meet Lauren**__, this one's got its share of philosophy (which I wasn't originally intending on putting in). It's just a way to wrap things up.  
_

The Doctor and Martha found themselves back in the TARDIS.

"Blimey," said Martha. "That was a journey and a half."

"You're telling me," said the Doctor. "And that teleport really drained the TARDIS's power. I'm gonna need to fill her up. Martha Jones, how would you fancy a short trip to Cardiff?"

* * *

"What was that about Ancient Rome?" Andrew asked Lauren. Lauren went to her bookshelf and took out a book – _Doctor Who: The Stone Rose_. She then flicked through it until she got to a point near the end of the book, and read aloud from it:

" 'A single drop, a liquid emerald, splashed on to the stone cheek of the Doctor. And the cheek became real. Pale flesh, dark hair, intense brown eyes. His tunic rippled back into cloth, ten toes wiggled within his sandals. Arms flexed, and grabbed Rose into a hug. Soft lips pressed hers with a kiss of gratitude and joy and unspeakable pleasure at being alive.' " Lauren pointed to the book. "_Soft lips pressed hers_. Soft lips pressed hers! When I originally read that line, I had to re-read it several times to make sure what I was reading was true. And now the Doctor confirms that it is! Andrew, the Doctor and Rose kissed! No time vortex, no Cassandra, just them!" Andrew smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that all this just happened. I honestly can't believe it. Well, I guess I can, coz I just saw it happening, 

but the fact that it did happen … it just does my head in." He turned to Lauren. "Still, I guess I can have something to distract me now…" But Lauren's face had suddenly gone sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Andrew. "Wasn't that just the best experience of your life?"

"It was great," said Lauren. "But it wasn't … not really … oh Andrew…" Tears came to Lauren's eyes, and Andrew put an arm around her.

"Babe, tell me what's wrong," he said.

"You wouldn't understand," sobbed Lauren. Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Would it have anything to do with that voice we heard earlier?" he asked. Lauren slowly nodded. "Do you know who that was?" Again Lauren nodded.

"It was … me," she said quietly.

"Huh?" said a confused Andrew. "Lauren, I know your voice. That wasn't it."

"Yes it was," said Lauren. "It was the voice of the omniscient narrator."

"You're making it sound like this is a story," said Andrew, laughing. But Lauren didn't laugh back. Andrew went pale.

"What are you saying?" he said. "That this doesn't exist? That I'm not a real person? That I'm just a figment of someone's imagination?"

"No, you're a real person," said Lauren. "And so am I. But _we_, as a couple, aren't real."

"How can that be?" asked Andrew. "We're both here, we're both together…"

"Not in real life," said Lauren. "You know how much I like my writing Andrew. And you know how wild my imagination is. So what if I wrote a story about myself, and what I wished to be true? What if I had control over everything that happened in that story?" Andrew stared into space as he tried to comprehend the situation.

"B-but … you're my girlfriend…" he began.

"You have a girlfriend," said Lauren. "You've had many girlfriends. I'm not sure who your current one is, there's only so much information you can get off the Internet, but I _do_ know that it isn't me. This world that we're living in … it isn't real. It's just the product of the imagination of a lonely teenage girl." Andrew ran his hands through his hair.

"So … that voice…" he said.

"Was the real me, directing the story along," finished Lauren. "Listen for yourself."

"_It's true," _said the voice. _"I'm typing this all down on my computer."_

"But how are we interacting?" asked Andrew. "Do you already know what I'm going to say?"

"_It's complicated," _said the voice. _"I can't really explain it." _Andrew turned to Lauren.

"How did you know what was happening?" he questioned. "How come _you _knew?"

"It's simple," answered Lauren. "It was too good to be true."

"That's it?" said Andrew.

"That ... and the fact that I share a few memories with my narrator self," said Lauren. "Like my fanfic 'Hello Dolly!', in which you and I end up together. Why would I write that if we were already together? Basically, this world in which we live is a combination of the real world and a fantasy. And its creator, its God, is me." Andrew closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on everything that had just happened.

"This must be what the Doctor felt like when he learnt his whole life was just a TV show," he said.

"Yeah, although we did have a bit of a philosophical discussion over that last time," recalled Lauren. "I mentioned that the Doctor had memories of things that hadn't even been written, like the Time War. I told him that maybe _he _had control over the writers, and not the other way around..." Lauren trailed off as she realised the significance of what she'd just said. Andrew realised it too.

"You mentioned your narrator-self as God," he said. "But when people say God created the universe, they don't say that he controlled everything that happened. He could interfere if he wanted to, but the people had free will. He couldn't control what they did. So maybe..."

"It's the same for us!" exclaimed Lauren. "Maybe I created this world, but now it's branched off into a world of its own!"

"Like a parallel universe!" added Andrew. "Wait ... but God-you said you were typing all this down on your computer."

"True, but I didn't know how we could interact," realised Lauren. "If we're very lucky ... God-Lauren may not have as much authority as we thought! She might have _ideas _on how she wants things to run, but just like in the real universe, the people don't necessarily stick by those ideas. It's like when you're writing a story and it turns out completely different to how you were expecting it, as if the characters took on a life of their own..." As if on cue, that familiar voice now blasted overhead.

"_This isn't right," _it said. _"This was meant to be the scene in which Andrew accepts his life with Lauren is made up, but he decides he doesn't care because he loves her."_

"Oh but I _do _love Lauren!" Andrew declared. "And I love how she's used her imaginative way of thinking to realise that we _are _in control. You might want us to do something, but then you'll find yourself typing something else. You're nothing at all God-Lauren! You're nothing at alllllllllllllll!!" Suddenly, Lauren and Andrew both felt free, as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

"Did I just kill you?" Andrew asked. Lauren grinned.

"I don't know," she said. "Although we seem to have more control over our lives now, what you just said was a quote from one of my favourite movies – _Me, Myself and Irene_. So I don't think God-Lauren's gone for good." Andrew laughed.

"So what do we do now that we've branched out into an alternate universe?" he asked. Lauren smiled.

"How about what we were going to do before this whole thing started?" she said. Andrew smiled.

"Quite right, too," he said.

**The End**

_I tried a million times to write an ending, so I guess in the end the characters did take control. Now, it's the school holidays, so I'm going to try really hard to update some of my other fics._


End file.
